


Hold On (Just A Little While Longer)

by Irxnkeys



Series: Our Hearts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It’s short oops, M/M, Mainly Markus/Simon, Memory Loss, No Dialogue, North is a strong independent android who don’t need no Markus, North’s Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irxnkeys/pseuds/Irxnkeys
Summary: “Maybe a reset will make it all okay someday.”Or maybe it makes everything worse.





	Hold On (Just A Little While Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Compatible, my first work! It’s told from North’s perspective and mentions the self-harm/suicide that occurred in the last part. Once again, stay safe, no fic is worth your mental health <3
> 
> (Prompt credit again to my awesome friend Kira who is finally getting an account!!)

She wanted to pretend she didn’t notice.

Didn’t notice the way his eyes ran over the man that she loved.

Didn’t notice the looks and touches that lasted too long.

Didn’t notice how gloriously oblivious he was to it all.

It was easy, at the end of the day.

Easy to kiss him, easy to forget, easy to pretend.

And yet the ice blue eyes were still burned into her mind, ingrained into her programming as if they had been there all along.

They burned deeper when he came back to his office and broke down.

They scorched into her soul when she found the tear-stained note screaming the late android’s feelings for the man she called hers in the pocket of his jacket.

They made their own deep markings in her heart and caused her to feel something she hadn’t before.

Regret.

They had always fought. He was far too neutral for her tastes, she was to extreme for his. They had always fought and now so much of her wished they hadn’t. Wished they would have been closer. Wished for so many alterations of the past that she knew she could never have.

She pretended those eyes didn’t almost make her short-circuit when they reentered the new Jericho.

Something had changed. This android had his voice and his eyes and his serial number but it was anything but him.

Those eyes didn’t recognize her, or even him. Those eyes were new and unaltered by pain or memories or love.

And yet they were still drawn to him.

Still ice blue with a million emotions and opinions prickling beneath the surface.

Still the one he loved but not the one he wanted.

It would be painful, if any of them could feel it.

She remembered hearing what they had told him, the words echoing in her chest, bouncing around and thumping in time with her thirium pump.

Irreparable damage.  
Reset required.  
Indefinite memory loss.

It broke him, seeing his best friend not remember who either of them was. She was there for every sobbing fit of wishing for their former leader back. She was there when he described the sickening sound of dripping thirium on bathroom tile. She was there for him when he couldn’t be, and she witnessed as little things brought back the memories.

It didn’t happen all at once, but the changes made him smile, and that was all she wanted.

So when she saw the two of them connect in his office one day, she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. When she saw the recognition, the pain, the joy, the affection back in his eyes, she felt no shock or sorrow. All it did was solidify what she already knew.

And as she watched him fall in love again, she watched what she once called hers fall as well, and she felt that deep-seeded regret once more.

Regret that it needed pain to exist.

Regret that she hadn’t seen anything more than herself.

Regret that she had still been relying on others even after her escape.

Regret that she hadn’t noticed it before.

Simon loved Markus.

Markus loved Simon.

And North?

North loved their happiness. 


End file.
